


Home

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Davekat Week 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Dave asks Karkat an important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- Post-canon
> 
> This is my first time participating in any of these ship week things and I'm really excited!! In fact, I was so enthusiastic I ended up writing this whole thing at 4am as soon as I found out about Davekat Week :0

“You want to share a hi- a house?” Karkat asked Dave, his eyes wide. Jade had just begun planning Can Town with The Mayor, the two setting small empty cans in rough-looking yards to be made bigger with her Witch powers later, once everyone had sorted out their living arrangements.

Dave and Karkat stood on the edge of the town limits, the summer sun filtering through the trees. The others stood around in groups as well, chatting and planning their homes with buzzing excitement.

Dave had made the offer with a casual, spur-of-the-moment air, but had actually been rehearsing and planning how he would ask Karkat for hours. The question was asked in a steady tone that was only a bit too fast to be completely casual and normal, but Karkat didn't notice, much to Dave's relief.

But the stunned expression on Karkat's face sent any relief in Dave fleeing, leaving anxiety in its wake as the seconds ticked by.

“Yeah, unless you wanna live somewhere else, that's totally cool too. Just, y'know... it's an option if you're up for it.” Dave was impressed with how steady his voice sounded when he felt like he was about to throw up, nervousness making his stomach roll as Karkat stared up at him with bright orange eyes.

The silence stretched between them.

Dave wondered if he had somehow stopped time, the seconds becoming excruciatingly long.

“Look, I'm sorry if me asking was-” Dave started before Karkat cut him off.

“Holy fuck Dave, absolutely!” Karkat manage to say finally, a rare genuine grin spreading across his face and baring his sharp teeth. Dave returned the smile with equal enthusiasm. “I just can't believe- I guess I assumed you would want to live with Rose and... the poiniter Strider,” Karkat said, gesturing to Dirk.

“Nah. As much as I like being around my siblings, I'd much rather live with you. Getting to come home every day from my nine-to-five job and hang my hat while you greet me while wearing an apron would be the perfect picture of domestic bliss. I get to pull the whole _'honey, I'm home'_ shtick,” Dave said.

“I'm not even going to comment on whatever bullshit you just said because frankly I'm just in awe that you actually want to live with me under the same roof,” Karkat said with an eye roll.

“Jokes aside, there's nobody else I'd rather come home to than you,” Dave said sincerely. “As fucking sappy as that sounds, it's the truth.”

“Being the romantic asshole is my job,” Karkat said, throwing his arms around Dave and squeezing him tightly. “Jegus, I can't believe this is happening. I still can't believe we fucking _won._ All that shit we went through led up to this, and it's pretty fucking overwhelming but I couldn't have asked for a better reward.”

Dave was speechless as he pulled Karkat close. Karkat was right, everything was overwhelming. They entered their new world with no frame of reference and no guides to help them. The next few days were been a blur of catching up with friends, getting to know family, finding a location to settle, planning the houses, and a million other tasks that added up to be a huge undertaking, even for a bunch of gods and a large number of chess-piece people. Overwhelming almost felt like an understatement.

But as Dave held his boyfriend, his matespirit, in his arms, he knew he also agreed that the reward was more than he could have hoped for.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their embrace, and the two separated with obvious hesitation. Rose raised an eyebrow but made no comment about Dave and Karkat's flushed faces and lingering excited smiles.

“I'll make the assumption that you two will be sharing a dwelling?” she said, a knowing smile on her lips.

“Damn right,” Dave said, holding Karkat's hand. “Somehow he didn't get tired of me, even after three years trapped in close quarters on a meteor with no escape.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Not to be rude, but I certainly had, and I'm incredibly thankful that Karkat is taking one for the team and moving in with you,” she said.

“Hey, we could all say the same for Kanaya. Poor Kan's going to be psychoanalyzed on a daily basis, and there are a lot less places to hide out in a tin can compared to the meteor,” Dave fired back.

“Yes, but _who_ will be living in close quarters with a wanna-be rapper with no sense of reasonable sleeping hours?”

The two stared each other down for a moment before laughing.

“Okay, I'll write you two in for a two-person dwelling,” Rose said as she added Dave and Karkat's names to the list. Karkat squeezed Dave's hand lightly.

With a wave, Rose made her way to add more names.

“So this really is happening,” Karkat said. “I can't believe it.”

Dave threw an arm across Karkat's shoulders, pressing his lips against his head for a moment. “Neither can I. Seriously, I'm sorta worried that Rose will come back and tell me to wake up.”

Karkat looked up at him. “Has a dream bubble ever felt this real?” he asked, before pulling Dave down and kissing him, his lips warm against Dave's.

He pulled away from the very breathless Dave after a moment with a smirk.

“No, that was _definitely_ real,” Dave whispered. “But we're going to need to conduct some more tests, to be absolutely certain beyond any doubt-”

Karkat cut him off with a much quicker peck on the lips. “Later. Now we have to actually help,” he said, gesturing at the rest of the group as the others began clearing space for the can-houses to be placed.

“I'm holding you to that,” Dave said with one soft final kiss before the two joined the rest in getting ready to build their new homes.

 


End file.
